Claroscuro
by mutemuia
Summary: El alma de Katsuki lucha entre la luz y las tinieblas [AU].
_Historia nacida a partir de unas conversaciones con_ _ **Rashel Shiru**_ _. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes de _Skip Beat_ pertenecen a la tan mentada Nakamura sensei. Y los de _Dark Moon_ también ;)

* * *

 **CLAROSCURO**

Con Misao fue fácil, tremendamente fácil, hacerle creer que lo seducía y ponerle un anillo de compromiso. Fue muy sencillo alimentar su ego y aparentar que había caído bajo su hechizo de seducción y podredumbre. Vanidad hueca que solo quería ser envidiada y lucir lo mejor y lo más exclusivo. Y si eso era su prometido, que así sea.

Fingía. Fingía que la deseaba. Fingía que no le daba asco tocarla.

Fingía que la amaba.

Le convenía. Claro que sí.

Le convenía todo lo que le permitiera acercarse a la familia Hongo, meterse en sus vidas y conocer sus miserias y sus secretos, para así hacerles justicia a sus padres, para darles paz a sus almas y a la suya. Porque los Hongo deben pagar por las vidas que destruyeron.

A Katsuki el sabor ácido de la venganza le sube por la garganta el día de su presentación ante la familia. Misao está especialmente cariñosa y él reprime las arcadas y el impulso de apartarse. Al fondo de la habitación, casi ocultas por los invitados, Mio y Mizuki, juntas como reflejos deformados, noche y día, hermosas a pesar de sus cicatrices, visibles o no.

Y entonces, pasó.

Contra todos sus planes, se enamoró de la dulzura de Mizuki, de su luz y de su alegría. Pero quizás más que amarla a ella amaba la idea que encarnaba: la posibilidad de redención. Sí, porque amar a alguien como Mizuki, que se mantenía pura e intacta a pesar de los desprecios y las desgracias, como el loto entre la inmundicia, le daba a su corazón la esperanza de no estar totalmente corrompido, y le hacía creer que una parte de él aún era aquel niño que salió una noche a contemplar la luna.

Pero quizás no hay esperanza para él más allá de la venganza, no. Quizás está condenado desde el principio, porque es el negro corazón de Mio quien lo cautiva. Sus ojos dorados, llenos de hielo ardiente, lo atraen y lo seducen, poblando sus noches de sueños tórridos. Su locura llena de odio lo enreda con hilos de plata como los de una araña que se acerca a su presa. Y sus labios… Sus labios le prometen el más delicioso infierno.

Mientras, besa a Misao entre las sábanas, pero no piensa en ella. Algunas veces, si los besos son dulces y tranquilos, cierra los ojos e imagina que es Mizuki, y se deja llevar por la creencia estúpida de que alguien como él puede llegar a ser digno de amar a una criatura como ella. Pero casi siempre, cuanto más violento y rudo es el sexo, imagina que es Mio en quien se entierra. Que es Mio quien le araña la espalda y le devora la boca.

Y un día, simplemente sucede.

Los ojos de Mio, las manos de Mio, la boca de Mio. Su olor le invade y su sabor le enloquece. Todo su cuerpo huele a ella. Su boca conoce la miel amarga de su piel y sus manos quieren aprenderla y recorrerla por entero. Ya no tiene que cerrar los ojos para verla entre sus piernas. No tiene que soñarla. Solo sentirla, mirarla, tocarla y dejarse ahogar en el oro frío de sus ojos. Los besos de Mio son rabiosos y arrolladores, y sus caricias le muerden la piel. Sus cuidadas uñas dibujan rayas de sangre en su pecho mientras ella le pide más. Más rápido, más fuerte. Más. Más…

Mio lo utiliza. Katsuki lo sabe muy bien. Para ella no es más que una forma de venganza. Una forma de dañar a su prima. A su hermana. A sus padres. Sabe que cada marca que deja en su piel, cada mordisco, cada arañazo, es una puñalada para Misao. _Este hombre es mío_. _No tienes nada, no vales nada_ , parecen gritarle. Él miente y la convence de que no hay otra y de que ha sido ella la que dejó las huellas voraces en su cuerpo. Él halaga de nuevo su vanidad y su fuego en la cama y la tonta de Misao finge creerle todas las veces.

Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo… Katsuki sabe que llegará el día en que todo esto le explote en la cara. Pero no antes de destruir a los Hongo, con la ayuda desquiciada de Mio, porque ella también quiere arruinarlos, borrarlos, matarlos…, porque su odio es tan feroz que no importa que sea su familia. Su podrido corazón es obra suya. Ellos la crearon. Y deben pagar por eso.

Y mientras tanto, en lo que las redes del odio y la venganza van enredando a inocentes y culpables, Katsuki vive entre las luces de su amor secreto por Mizuki y las tinieblas de su pasión insana por Mio. Sucio, manchado, corrompido, se resiste a dejar ir el espejismo del amor inocente. Como en un cuadro en el que la una no puede existir si no es en contraposición con la otra, la oscuridad le acoge en sus brazos hambrientos y la brillante candidez le ofrece la pureza que nunca podrá recuperar.

Porque el alma la perdió hace mucho tiempo. Desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los dorados de Hongo Mio.

Atrapado eternamente entre la luz y la oscuridad.


End file.
